The purpose of this cross sectional survey design study is to determine the relationship between parental acculturation mode, the parent-child relationship and psychological functioning of young adolescents ages 11-14 in 100 Korean/Korean American (K/KA) families. Young K/KA adolescents are at risk for less than optimal psychological functioning because they must bridge two fundamentally different sets of cultural norms at this time of critical developmental transition. Improving psychological functioning of young adolescents is important because many socially related behaviors are starting at earlier ages in U.S. society. Using McCubbin et al. Resiliency Model for ethnic minority families as the theoretical framework, it is hypothesized that both parents' and adolescents' perceived parental acceptance in the parent-child relationship will be positively related to young adolescents' psychological functioning. A second hypothesis is that parental acculturation mode will act as a moderator in this relationship. Self-report data using reliable and valid instruments previously tested for use in the K/KA population will be obtained from both K/KA parents and young adolescents living in the Midwest area of the U.S. Descriptive statistics, correlational analyses and hierarchical regression will be used for data analysis. Findings may enhance our knowledge of potential targets for interventions to be employed by nurses and other health professionals working with K/KA populations.